clare_siobhan_sims_4fandomcom-20200215-history
Willow Collins Dutton
Willow was born to Charlotte-Rose and Asher Collins, along with her twin brother, Chase. They were conceived on Asher and Charlotte's wedding night, Also the same night Charlotte found out she was pregnant. After Asher and Charlotte divorced, she ran away after being sent to live with Asher's cousin, Ashley. She now lives in StrangerVille, at Creek Corner Cove. Description For as long as she has had any say in dressing herself, Willow has liked to dress up like a bear. This was helped by her naturally dark complexion and wavy brown hair that is accepting of buns. Her eyes are green and she has a long face. She is a bit more on the thick side (just like her mother), and she tends to wear loose fitting, brown clothing. For most of her life she has put her hair up in two little buns at the sides of her head (they looked like bear ears), but towards the end of teenhood her hair had grown out to the point she couldn't really do the buns. Despite not being good at school or even decent at it, she is amazing at baking and quite good at photography. And above all else, she is our baby bear. Toddlerhood Willow aged up second and received the Inquisitive trait. She and her brother Chase had many people to look after them whilst Asher and Charlie-Rose went to work, including her uncle Connor before he moved out. Also, Willow and Chase were looked after by their grand-parents; James and Salma. Sometimes even by their older half-sister, Noelle. Willow wore a lot of brown clothes in this stage of her life to "look as beary as possible, because she was a little baby bear". Willow and Chase were mostly looked after by James and Salma as well whilst their parents were working and even by their half-sister Noelle. Willow was shown to have a good relationship with Noelle, despite Noelle's past and what she was dealing with during this time. Willow also got to meet her new cousin Summer at Harvestfest and it was shown that they got along well together when they were playing dolls together. Willow was shown to be close with Salma before sadly Salma passed away. However, like with Summer, Willow and Chase will unlikely remember Salma when they get older since they were so young when she passed away. Childhood Willow aged up with the Art Lover trait and the Rambunctious Scamp aspiration. She and her twin, Chase, aged up off camera. Willow also seemed to be getting along well with her cousin Reuben during her childhood as Rueben invited Willow around after school one day and they were playing together. Willow was seen again spending time with her cousins around at Sebastian's birthday and at her and Chase's birthday. They all got on well together. Teenhood Willow and Chase both aged up on the final day of Spring, June 21st and received the Master Chef aspiration and the Foodie trait as she wants to be a baker when she grows up. She has also been very keen on her photography, and now photographs all food she makes and has a full on studio. Willow tried to grow her hair long because she had short hair all her life. Willow and Chase found out their parents have recently been fighting a lot and found out that Asher had cheated on Charlie. They were soon told that Charlie and Asher had divorced, shocking both the twins. That night, Asher left the house to live with his cousin Ashley and brought Willow with him. Willow invited her nephew, Nathan over to the Granite Falls. It was inferred that she had run away, so Nathan arranged for her to stay at his love interest, Robyn's house instead. Chase was also invited over by Nathan and the twins had a talk together. Even though Chase was worried about his little sister, the plan was arranged and it was decided that Willow would move in with Robyn's family. Adulthood Willow and Chase aged up off-screen. A couple of weeks later, Chase told Charlie-Rose and Asher about Willow being in the woods and they found her living in Robyn Smith's house. Charlie asked Willow to come home, because Willow told her mom she wasn't happy living with Ashley or her dad, Asher. Willow then moved back home into The Summer Home with Charlie and her twin Chase. Willow, soon after, having a love for baking, started becoming a baker for her job. Willow built a bakery in one of the rooms of The Summer Home that only she could access and bake in. She managed to sell some of her cupcakes and other foods she made. She was also seen chatting with her brother's best friend, Valentine, who she seems to have a crush on. Willow decided to build her own bakery in her garden to be able to sell her food. The yard sale went well and she made a good amount of money. However, when Charlie Rose found out her best friend/cousin, Ciara had died, she, Chase, Asher, and Willow went to visit the Dream House to see how Ryder (since he was Ciara's brother) was doing. Willow went out to a club with her family and friends and decided to finally make a flirt movement on Valentine, but unfortunately he was more interested in Willow and Chase's cousin, Rueben, really hurting Willow but she was seen to be still flirting with him despite this. Several months later, when Willow went to the bar/club with her brother and friends, she met a guy named Jerome Dutton and they got on well and happily together. Feeling good and flirty the next day, she decided to ask him on a date. Thinking that the guy wouldn't like her sense of fashion, she asked Valentine to dress her in a totally different manner. When Valentine said anybody would be attracted to her, she listened to him and went out, looking nothing like herself. Willow went on her first date with Jerome. However, Jerome wasn't too impressed with Willow as she looked totally different from when he first saw her and sounded stuck up when she mentioned that her family was rich and bought her the bakery and explained her family's wealthy past. The date went so bad that he walked out and it made Willow think about moving out and working on the bakery on her own without her parents' wealth. Willow decided to go through with the idea of living on her own in the wild and moved to StrangerVille, where she lived in a tent and had to work from literally nothing to achieve her dream of becoming a famous baker from scratch, starting from nothing. It proved tougher than she thought and Willow almost died from hunger until Macy, Willow's aunt, baked some potatoes, saving Willow's life, but killing Macy from the cold but Clare and i quote, no no no no no no no no no no Macy can't die saving baby bears life and revived her using MCC, come on game that's the quickest revive ever. In the second episode of Rags to Riches, Willow made a decent amount of money to the point where she could afford a shower and an airbed to sleep in. Things seemed to be hard at the start until she also managed to increase her fishing skill. Willow also invited Yona Dutton, a friend and date at one point who helped her. Things for Willow improved well in the third episode to the point where she could afford to build a basic, but decent structure of a house to live in. Willow also got into an argument with Emilee Benolt - her dad's ex-fling - as Emilee was the cause of her parents divorce, which resulting in Willow hating Emille even more. Willow's friend Jerome also came around often to check on Willow and Willow decided she wanted her twin Chase to come around so invited him and her crush Valentine. Valentine and Chase both liked Willow's place as she built it on her own and Valentine started to flirt with Willow, even though he liked her cousin Rueben. After thinking about Valentine's text to her, Willow decided to go on a date with him so they went bowling together, but it was seen to be very platonic. Willow also met a girl named Zendeya Zamora while out aowling alley with Valentine and the two girls seemed to have gotten along well and became friends. Willow also won the game of bowling with a score of 66 points and saw her cousin Amelia who she hugged and chatted with. The following morning Willow went to the city gym with her new friend Zendeya and the two got really close. Zendeya also brought Willow some new clothes to cheer her up. The two girls also became best friend. Willow seemed to finally be over Valentine when she said to Jerome that Valentine was just a childhood crush. However, Jerome seemed to ghost Willow briefly until they met up again at the gym. Willow went out with her best friend Zendeya and invited Chase's girlfriend Neveah, saying that just because Neveah and Chase might have broken up, Willow and Neveah can still be friends. In episode #6 of Rags To Riches, she takes Yona on a vacation to Granite Falls. He lets her sleep in the bed so he stays up all night. Willow feels bad so she lets him take it once she’s had a sleep. Animals During Rags To Riches #5, Clare decided to let Willow have a farm. Willow has a chicken called Albert Eggstein, and 2 pigs, the mother is called Gertrude and the baby is called babe. In the following episode, Willow was struggling with the loss of her mother Charlie Rose, so met up with her sister Noelle - who was also sad - and they went to the yard sale together. Noelle also met up her best friend Zendeya Zamora - who also happened to live in StangerVille, right next to Willow. Willow also went on a date with Yona, who was also sad about something so she let him stay in her house after they went to Granate Falls for a night. Willow managed to afford money to extend her house a bit and decided to Bridlinton Bay - where her mum and Ciara used to live - and found a dog named Pixel who Willow adopted. Willow also went on her second date with Yona - even though they were just friends at the time - and became romantic interests again after they were flirting with each other. Trivia * Willow is the younger twin out of her and Chase. *Willow and Chase are the 4th set of twins in the series after Emma & Emily, Indigo & Violet and Amelia and Blanca *Willow and Chase are the first boy and girl twins in the series. * She and her brother were conceived on their parents wedding night, just like Charlotte was. *Willow has the same hair as a toddler/child that Lilith did when she was a toddler/child. *Willow received her name due to two people suggesting the names in comments. * Willow is described as a bear by Clare and Clare likes to put Willow in brown colored clothing to make her look as much like a bear as possible. *Willow has her own bedroom made to look like a “bear den” while Chase has a trendy room. *Willow is a part of the Rags to Riches series. *Willow is British, Irish and Egyptian. *Willow's hobbies are baking and photography. **She is a baker. *Whilst Salma was a chef, Willow is a baker, wanting to sort of follow in Salma's footsteps. *Clare describes Willow's bedroom as a lair because it's at the top of the house and far away from everyone else. *Clare said if she could have the life of a certain sim, it would be Willow. *Willow moved out of the suburbs home to move to StrangerVille in order to work on her own without her parents money to re-build her bakery and live her life alone in the wild, in the Rags to Riches series. *Willow almost died from starvation until Macy baked her some potatoes. *She is the only sim so far that has never been kissed. *Willow seems to be good at bowling. *Willow stared her own farm to earn money (For Clare the cuteness) *In Rags to Riches Episode 6, Willow discovered that her best friend, Zendaya, lives right new to her in StrangerVille, upon being asked to hang out as Willow was sad. * She has a chicken called Albert Eggstein * She has 2 pigs, Gertrude and Babe. *She has a new dog named Pixel who she found in Bridlington Bay. In fact, Wilow found him at the old who where her mum Charlie Rose, and cousin Ciara used to live. Category:Characters Category:Fourth generation Category:Twins Category:Female Category:Young Adults Category:Blood Relations Category:Bushbaby Category:StrangerVille Category:Rags to Riches Category:Baby Bears Category:Clare Siobhan Sims Category:SEX